Is Love Enough?
by Musicfreak9864
Summary: After an attack Rachel begins to distance herself from her girlfriends and everyone. Will she come clean about what happened or will she let her fears rule her life? Sometimes love is enough. But is it enough to survive this? Faberittana.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Rachel was walking the halls on her way to practice in the auditorium. The school was relatively empty except for a few teachers grading papers or the janitors. She enjoyed the quiet; it gave her time to think without interruption.

At this very moment she was thinking about her three gorgeous girlfriends who were currently on the football field practicing a National winning routine with Sue Sylvester and her seventh consecutive winning cheerleading squad: The Cheerios. Rachel frowned at the name. Who would name their squad after a breakfast cereal? Rachel shook her head and focused on the toned abs of Brittany and the marvelous arms of Santana and the amazing jaw she loved peppering kisses along. But most importantly she was thinking of how well those uniforms hugged their curves. Yes. She loved the way those skirts left little to the imagination.

The Unholy Trinity-as her girlfriends had been dubbed-took an interest in her and she didn't know why. First it was Brittany who wasn't afraid of being affectionate. Then it was Quinn who got jealous when Finn tried asking her out and finally Santana who got pissed when she was hit with three slushies consecutively.

It started off as an experiment that quickly turned into a relationship. Neither girl was ok with having to share each other with anyone but themselves. It was no secret that Brittany and Santana had something going on. But when Quinn was brought into it they were named the Unholy Trinity. When Rachel joined she became the Unholy Trinity's girlfriend. It also made her untouchable.

Jew Fro learned the hard way when he kept pestering Rachel about their sex lives. He also learned that even in a ponytail as tight as a cheerio's Santana could still hide razorblades in her hair. He lost a good chunk of his fro and had to get it cut to even it back out.

Rachel never liked violence but she did believe that the questions he was asking were inappropriate.

Rachel walked into the auditorium and sat at the piano. She placed her sheet music on the stand and began playing. She was so engrossed in the music that she didn't notice the auditorium doors open or the heavy footsteps.

Suddenly her world went dark. She began to panic but tried to calm herself. Then she felt large hands grab her and shove her to the floor.

"You're getting what's coming to you. Filthy dyke! When was the last time you had a real man?"

Rachel knew that voice. The voice that had been tormenting her for two years before her girlfriends stopped it all.

She tried fighting but he was so much bigger than her and stronger. She knew it was useless as she felt him rip her clothes away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:I Couldn't find it in me to write the rape scene.)<strong>

Rachel put her clothes on and made it look the best she could before grabbing her stuff and leaving. She sprinted to her car and saw a few cheerios leaving. She had to get out of there. She got into her car and hightailed it home. Keeping her composure till she reached her room.

She was glad her fathers were working late tonight. She slammed her front door shut and looked the door and slid the dead bolt into place then put the chain on incase her girlfriends came over. She locked every door and window. She couldn't tell them about this. She felt ashamed.

Ashamed that she couldn't use her voice when she needed it most. Ashamed that she didn't fight back.

To make it worse she felt dirty. She felt him everywhere. She threw open her bathroom door and turned the shower on. She threw her clothes into a plastic bag and shoved it under her sink. They were evidence.

The thought brought more tears to her eyes. For now they would sit there forgotten.

She stepped under the stream of hot water and grabbed her soap and rag.

By the time she got out of the shower she had used the whole bar of soap and all the hot water. She slipped into some pajamas and hugged Paolo the duck to her tight. He was a gift from Brittany on their two month anniversary.

The next day at school she was at her locker waiting for her girlfriends when she felt that harsh touch on her shoulder and his breath against her cheek.

"Have you renounced your filth yet?"

Rachel tensed up and dropped her books.

He laughed and walked away.

Brittany smiled as she walked up and picked up the books. Then she frowned. "Are you ok Rae?"

"I'm fine Britt, just spacing out." Rachel answered taking her books.

"You left without us yesterday and didn't answer our texts or calls." Brittany frowned.

"I know and I'm sorry but I was practicing then I started feeling a bit ill so I went home and rested." Rachel said and Brittany smiled wider.

"Good." She linked their arms and headed off to class.

They passed him and he winked at her.

Rachel knew it could be worse.

She just didn't know how right she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.<strong>


	2. She just knows

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

A week later Rachel knew. She just knew. She couldn't tell anyone now. Who would believe her? She was dry heaving now. She had already thrown up her dinner and whatever else was left in her stomach by now. She just wished she could curl up and go to sleep.

But so much had happened in that week.

She was missing assignments. She was pale and losing weight. That was not good for her…situation…condition?

Rachel shook her head.

She was going to keep it. She was not going to end a life before it began. She had alternatives and she was going to choose the best one.

A part of her wanted to believe that this baby could be hers and her girlfriends' but she knew it couldn't. They wouldn't want her after they learned the truth. She was damaged goods. But she also couldn't hide it forever. She would start showing soon and then what?

Rachel was gathering her things from her US history class once the bell rang and was placing them inside her backpack.

"Miss Berry, can I see you for a minute?"

Rachel placed her bag on her shoulder and walked up to him. "Yes Mr. Roberts?"

"Is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately." Rachel answered. "I've been feeling a bit ill."

"Well, if you can get me your assignments by Friday I won't mark them late. You are a great student Miss Berry, I would hate for you to fall behind."

"Thank you sir." Rachel walked out of her class only to come face to face with him.

Thank goodness Santana was there.

"What are you leering at Karofsky?" Santana scowled wrapping an arm around her tiny girlfriend.

"Nothing." He walked off and Rachel looked down.

Santana saw this. "Everything ok Tiny?"

"Yes, everything is fine Santana. I've just been feeling ill and haven't been sleeping well." She wasn't really lying.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Santana asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No. I'll be fine. Don't be late to class San. You wouldn't want your grade to drop. Education is very important if you want to succeed." Rachel said and that did it.

"Ok." Santana smiled kissing her softly before heading off to class.

Rachel turned the corner and felt the rough hand wrap around her arm. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No." Rachel squeaked.

"Good. Because no one would believe you!" He stalked off and Rachel shook. She shrugged it off and headed to her next class.

* * *

><p>Two more teachers asked her about her wellbeing that day and she gave them all the same answer.<p>

When Glee came around Puck asked her if she was ok and Rachel always had a hard time lying to Puck. He was like an older brother to her. The two had grown up together and their parents had even teased them about getting married one day. Her older brother Aaron who was married and living in LA for his job, would always join in with the teasing. Puck was the best man and Rachel was the maid of honor at their wedding two years ago.

Rachel smiled at the memories. She missed Aaron but Noah filled the older brother position when he wasn't home.

"I'm fine Noah, I've just been feeling a bit ill." Rachel answered leaning into Quinn's side laying her head on her shoulder.

Quinn wrapped an arm around Rachel and began rubbing her shoulder trying to comfort her.

Rachel felt her heart drop. Would she do this after she learned the truth?

After glee Quinn approached her.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked as Brittany and Santana looked hopeful towards her.

Rachel knew she should say yes. But she knew they wouldn't want her after the truth. But saying no felt like a knife to the gut. Gut. Baby. Pregnant.

Rachel swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll meet you there." She smiled and Quinn kissed her softly.

* * *

><p>So now Rachel was curled into Brittany with Quinn on her other side and Santana behind Brittany. Rachel had just finish throwing up again and the three were comforting her the best they could.<p>

Once Rachel was fast asleep they exchanged glances.

"Have you noticed anything different?" Quinn asked placing a kiss to Rachel's temple.

"Yeah." Santana whispered. "Karofsky was bugging her and I sent him on his way. She seemed a bit put off by him."

"I saw Rachel drop her books in the hall. She looked scared but she told me she was in space." Brittany said.

"Spacing out?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"Yeah. Then she was quiet. She didn't tell me about her morning like usual." Brittany frowned.

"As she said anything else?" Quinn asked not taking her eyes off Rachel's sleeping face.

"No. Every time it's the same. "I'm fine, just a bit ill" or "I haven't been sleeping well" and "I have assignments due." It's all the same." Santana huffed reaching over and moving Rachel's bangs from her face.

"Have you tried her dads?" Brittany asked.

"All they told me was that Rachel has been throwing up a bit. They think she has a stomach bug or something." Quinn said looking up at Santana and Brittany.

"What should we do?" Santana asked.

"Be there for her." Brittany answered not missing a beat.

Unbeknownst to them Rachel had heard Santana's question and Brittany's answer. She fought as hard as she could to keep from shaking and crying. How could she tell them now? They wouldn't be there for her when they knew the truth. Even if they stayed she'd ruin their lives. They were cheerios and top students. Brittany was getting there since Rachel started tutoring her more. Suddenly she felt exhausted and fell back to sleep.

Brittany felt Rachel flinch and held her closer before her body went limp again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.<strong>


	3. The Dads Learn

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Rachel was going out of her mind. How was she supposed to tell them? They would hate her. They wouldn't want a kid that wasn't theirs.

It was Tuesday again and her girlfriends have been nothing but sweet and loving. Walking her to all of her classes, carrying her books and giving her little things. Like notes in her locker, roses and ginger ale for her stomach. She couldn't take this. It was getting to be too much. She knew once she told them the truth they would leave her. They wouldn't let her explain. She knew their tempers. Well Santana and Quinn's tempers. Brittany would probably just stare ahead trying to figure out what to feel.

She couldn't tell anyone without fear of it getting out. She couldn't let this get out. She was pregnant with some bastard's child and when the truth got out no one would want her.

She was going to have to tell her fathers. But how?

She spent the whole day figuring out how to tell her fathers. She wasn't going to allow herself to be afraid of telling them. She was afraid of losing her girlfriends if they found out. She was afraid of what he would do. He said they wouldn't believe her.

* * *

><p>When school was out Rachel headed straight home. Tonight her fathers had planned a dinner between just the three of them.<p>

She got home and kissed both her fathers on the cheek. She was going to tell them after dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair and Rachel enjoyed the silence.

"Dad, daddy, I have something to tell you." Rachel said shaking.

Her father Hiram placed a hand over her own. He was the more accepting one of her relationship. Leroy supported her and accepted it but it took him awhile to grasp that his little girl was dating not only one but three girls.

"What is it sweetie?"

It was now or never.

"I'm pregnant."

Her fathers recoiled and gasped and Rachel broke down in tears. She went to cover her face with her hands but only succeeded with using one. Her daddy squeezed her hand and pulled her into his lap. Her dad, Leroy, began ranting.

"How? You're dating three girls? Do one of them have a condition we don't know about?" Leroy asked and Hiram glared.

"Leroy! Calm down." He snapped turning his attention back to Rachel. "How baby girl? You're dating three girls."

Rachel just held onto her daddy. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Rachel sobbed.

Hiram began to rub her back. "Shh. It's ok. We'll figure it out. What happened?" he asked and Rachel took a deep breath.

"I fought I tried but I didn't win." Rachel continued and Leroy gasped then rage flashed through him as he put together what she was saying and he slammed his fist on the dining table making Rachel and Hiram jump.

"Leroy!"

"No! Hiram our little girl was raped!" Leroy shouted and Rachel whimpered.

"You're scaring her!"

Leroy instantly calmed going over to his daughter rubbing her back. "I'm sorry sweetie. We aren't going to let him hurt you anymore."

"Who did this?" Hiram asked.

"I can't tell. People will know. Quinn will know and Britt and San. They wouldn't want me." Rachel cried.

"If they love you like we know they do they won't leave you." Leroy said softly and Hiram nodding at him letting him know this was a better way to handle the situation.

"But is love enough?" Rachel asked as Leroy frowned and wrapped his arms around his husband and daughter.

"Sometimes baby, it is." Leroy said softly.

Rachel was starting to feel numb. "I can't keep it!" Rachel cried. "I can't! It's his child!"

"Why not baby?" Hiram asked.

"Because it would remind me of him!" Rachel sobbed.

Leroy rubbed his little star's back comfortingly. "Rae, no matter how this child was conceived it is yours. Not his. This is your family. You show this child love and protection and you make damn sure this child knows love and acceptance. Telling him or her about him is your choice. But you don't blame all the bad things on him or her. You have me and your daddy and we will help you raise this child. Aaron and Lacey will be there for you too. They'll be angry and ready to unleash all of unholy hell but they will be there for you.

Rachel had no idea what she would do if her dads weren't great and supporting as they were. She relaxed into their arms and fell into a peaceful sleep. The first since that afternoon.

* * *

><p>When Rachel woke up she found she was in the arms of her fathers in their bed. She sighed contently and rubbed her stomach. She found it amusing that she was still caring for the child as if she was going to keep it.<p>

The thought struck her. Was she going to keep it? Could she keep it?

The questions continued to pile up and the tears made their way down her face and her body shook with each sob waking her fathers.

Hiram and Leroy held her close and comforted her.

"What am I going to do?" Rachel sobbed.

"Are you going to keep it?" Leroy asked softly.

"Yes, I can't kill something before it has had a chance to live." Rachel said.

"Do you want to keep it?" Hiram asked. "After it's born?"

"I don't know." Rachel sobbed.

"Rachie, no matter how this baby was made it is family." Leroy said. "Whatever you choose we will support you." He said kissing her temple.

"Are you going to tell Aaron?" Rachel sniffled.

Her fathers shook their heads.

"I think he would want to hear it from you." Hiram said.

"I'll call him later." Rachel nodded.

"Invite him over. Don't tell him over the phone." Leroy said then smiled softly. "I happen to know from a certain wife of his that they are in Columbus on business."

Rachel smiled and promised to call him when they woke up again.

* * *

><p>When Rachel woke up she looked at the clock. It was noon. She jumped out of bed and downstairs to see her fathers.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rachel asked.

"Because we called you in for today and tomorrow. You need rest Rachel; it isn't good for the baby." Hiram said and Rachel's face softened and her hands went to her stomach.

"You're right. Thank you." Rachel said after she had gone through it all in her head.

"You're welcome, now call your brother." Hiram said as Leroy walked in from the backyard.

"Afternoon, how did you sleep?" Leroy asked.

"Well, thank you." Leroy held out her cell phone to her and she took it. "It kept ringing and I was afraid it would wake you up." Rachel took it and hugged her dad. "No matter what you are my little girl and from now on I will make sure you are protected."

Rachel sniffled and wiped a tear away. "Thank you dad." Rachel said pulling away to check her phone. She had many miss calls from each of her girlfriends and many text messages. She went through them and decided to text them back even if it was lunch break at school.

'I'm fine, I caught a bit of a fever and my dads called in my excuses for today and tomorrow.'

Yeah. She decided. That was enough.

The reply came instantly from each of them.

'Are you ok? Do you want me to bring you something?-Q'

'That's ok babe, get some rest, do you want us to stop by?-S'

'I hope you feel better Rae, hug Paolo, that always helps.-B'

Rachel replied to Santana first.

'No, that's ok. My fathers took the day off and they are looking after me.-R'

Then she replied to Quinn.

'I'm just under the weather. My fathers are looking after me. You don't have to bring anything.-R'

Brittany was last.

'Paolo is an excellent help. I believe I should be ok in a day or two. Tell Q and S that I love you all.-R'

When they started dating Rachel made sure to teach them how to text properly. She refused to reply if they used IM speak or typing with her. Unless it was emotion things like LOL or whatever.

She gets the reply quickly again.

'Love you too.-Q'

'Always and forever. :D-B'

'Love you more Tiny.-S'

Rachel felt tears prick her eyes at their texts. Hiram and Leroy were at her side instantly hugging her.

She knew she had to distance herself so that when the truth came out .

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.<strong>


	4. The Brother and the Sister inlaw

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Rachel's brother Aaron and his wife, Lacey arrived that night for dinner.

Rachel loved Lacey. She was perfect for her brother. When they had first met Lacey she was shy and trying her best to make a good impression but when she had calmed down and realxed around them they knew she was it for Aaron. She laughed at even his lamest jokes and she was an amazing cook. She taught Rachel how to do a backflip and play the guitar. Aaron and Lacey shared a love for music. It was how they met. Aaron loved to perform and Lacey was in the tech crew. Aaron had managed to convince her to try out for the musical and amazed everyone with a voice she kept to herself.

Aaron broke Lacey out of her shell and Lacey became the older sister Rachel never had and was thankful for her.

"Hey Rach." Aaron beamed hugging her tight and lifting her off the ground with his six foot height. They had no idea where he got his height. Seeing as Hiram was only five foot five and Leroy was five nine. He put her back on his feet and kissed the top of her head. They conceived Aaron the same way they conceived Rachel.

"Hi Rachel." Lacey smiled hugging her and kissing her cheek. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Rachel answered and Lacey frowned.

Lacey only had her dad growing up. But he taught her the importance of family and how to take care of her own. She was a tomboy to the end but she had her girly moments. Like she loved dresses but only wore them when needed. She was good at fashion but she preferred making or putting together an outfit for someone else to wear and building things. She loves working on things to. Her father owned a car garage and a small construction business. She had originally planned to take over but her father told her to live her life and have fun and make her dreams come true.

Lacey insists that they have. And every time she says it she smiles lovingly at Aaron who returns it.

"Everything ok?" Aaron asked concerned.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Rachel said.

They had small talk and caught up on recent events over dinner and now they were sat in the living room. Rachel in between her fathers on the couch and Lacey and Aaron on the love seat.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked seeing the fearful look in his little sister's eyes.

"Aaron, just listen to what your sister has to say." Leroy said firmly.

Aaron was overprotective at time and had a habit of lashing out at anyone who made his sister sad or hurt. And it was worse when she cried.

"I…two weeks ago…" Rachel took a deep breath and her fathers rubbed her back. "I'm pregnant." Rachel said and Aaron's face contorted in anger. But Lacey, ever the calm and supportive one placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder keeping him in place.

"I thought you were dating three girls." Lacey said and then Aaron's face turned into one of confusion.

"Two weeks ago." Tears made their way down Rachel's face. "I fought Aaron, you taught me to and I tried, but he was bigger than me and I couldn't do anything and now I'm pregnant with his kid." Rachel was bawling now and Aaron shot up in an instant holding his sister close.

"It's not your fault. You fought." He said. "You fought." He repeated taking a seat next to Lacey with Rachel in his arms. Lacey began rubbing her back and telling her everything would be ok and that they would support her.

After everything had calmed down Aaron tucked Rachel in and sang her to sleep like when they were younger.

Aaron was only twenty five and making a name for himself in the music business. Lacey was right beside him supporting him and keeping him in line. Someone had to deflate his ego when it got too big. At least that's what Lacey said when they announced he got a job at a recording company. They both did. Working in the studio but not the mike.

Rachel knew that if Aaron wanted he could leave that job and act and perform and make music like he wanted. But he was content in rising up through the ranks from the ground up.

Aaron stayed next to her the whole night and even into the morning. Hiram and Leroy told him she was out of school till tomorrow and he stayed by her side till she woke up and even then when she bolted to the bathroom to throw up he was there holding her hair and rubbing her back.

He wanted nothing more than to beat the asshole who raped his sister into the ground and he asked who did it but Hiram and Leroy had told him she was adamant to keep it a secret.

Lacey came up with a cup of chamomile tea and soup for Rachel after Aaron carried her back to bed.

"I'll call the others and tell them we need a few more days." Lacey said.

"No." Rachel shook her head. "You don't have to stay. You guys have work and I don't want to keep you from it." Rachel argued and Aaron smiled at Lacey.

"Don't worry about it. They'll understand." Lacey said kissing Rachel's forehead and walking out of the room. "Now, I don't know about you, but it is never too early to buy things to spoil my niece or nephew." Lacey winked at Rachel and headed out.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Aaron asked with a dreamy look on his face.

"She's a lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one Rae." Aaron smiled holding Rachel close to him again.

"Have you two ever thought of kids?" Rachel asked and Aaron nodded.

"Yes, but we both know that our jobs are demanding and she would raise all of hell and overthrow Satan before she let a nanny into the house. Her father raised her just fine and she is not going to let anyone else raise her kids." Aaron chuckled remembering the talk they had one night. "Have you taken tests?" Aaron asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No, I just know I'm pregnant." Rachel said.

"How?" Aaron asked.

"I felt it, when he…" Rachel cleared her throat when she felt it go dry. "The morning sickness started a week later and has been unleashing hell on my stomach." Rachel said.

"You aren't on birth control?" Aaron asked kind of uncomfortable. He wasn't used to talking about this with his seventeen year old sister.

"No. I mean, even if it can regulate my period I don't see another reason. I'm dating three girls. Who might not even want me once the truth is out." Rachel sighed frowning deeply.

"If they love you they'll stay."

"Is it enough?" Rachel asked.

"Sometimes is it and sometimes it's not. But the things you fight the hardest for are worth it in the long run." Aaron said.

* * *

><p>Lacey was walking around the mall when she bumped into a familiar masculine body.<p>

"Sorry." She looked up." Oh, hey Noah."

"Lacey? What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Visiting. Aaron and I were in Columbus and decided to come visit for a bit." Lacey answered then Puck saw the bags.

"What's with all the baby stuff?"

"Oh, my friend is expecting." Lacey answered and Puck nodded.

"Tell her congratulations." Puck said. "Hey, how's Rach? She hasn't been to school."

"She's got a bit of a fever, but she's feeling better. She'll probably be there tomorrow." Lacey said and Puck nodded.

"It was great seeing you Lace; tell Aaron I say hi yeah?"

"I will." Lacey smiled as they parted ways.

When Lacey placed her bags down Rachel stared in wide eyed shock. Aaron was wearing a similar expression and Leroy nearly dropped his glass of water. Hiram began admiring the things.

"This is so much!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I said it was never too early to spoil him or her." Lacey smiled pulling things out of the bags. "I went with neutral colors." Lacey said nearly falling over when Rachel launched herself into her arms.

"Thank you."

"No problem kiddo. You take care of family." Lacey said repeating the words her father told her many times before.

Aaron wiped away a tear before anyone could see it and walked over to his wife kissing her softly. "You're amazing. Do you know that?"

"So you keep telling me." Lacey said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.<strong>


	5. Bun in the oven

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

It was Friday when Rachel returned to school. Santana, Quinn and Brittany were all waiting for her at her locker with smiles and gifts.

Rachel felt a jab in her chest as she approached them.

Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around her and pecked her lips softly. Then released Rachel and handed her the bear in her hand.

Quinn was next. She kissed her and Rachel found herself returning it. Quinn pulled away with a smile and handed her vegan truffles.

Santana kissed her cheek, handed her the red rose and then kissed her deeply.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Rae." Brittany beamed as Rachel opened her locker and placed the gifts inside. She grabbed her books but Quinn instantly pulled them out of her hands gently.

It was times like these that Rachel hated lying to them.

* * *

><p>It was next Thursday when it went to hell.<p>

Rachel found herself in the girls' bathroom puking out her lunch. She was doubled over heaving when the stall door was pushed open. In her haste she didn't bother locking in. Rachel looked up and saw one Sue Sylvester.

"Berry, what are you doing?" Sue demanded.

"I had a bad lunch." Rachel lied horribly. She had hoped it sounded believable but she knew better.

"Hmm." Sue left something on the sink and left.

When Rachel finally got up to rinse her mouth out she spotted mouth wash. She wondered why Sue would carry it around but shrugged it off and uncapped the small bottle.

Then fear swept over her. She wouldn't tell anyone would she?

Rachel spent the rest of the day in a panic.

When Lacey had called her and Aaron's boss he gave them two weeks off to make sure their family was ok. They leave next Friday. Rachel wanted nothing more than to run home and curl up in her big brother's arms.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened that day. Karofksy leered and made gestures but that was it. She felt Sue watching her and knew the woman was up to something.

It was Glee when it all came crashing down.

To Rachel's horror Sue walked in with a very large gift basket wrapped and all. When Rachel saw the contents of the basket her eyes were wider than saucers.

"Coach, what's with the baby basket?" Quinn asked.

"It's a present." Sue answered.

"Sue what are you doing?" Will asked.

"Congratulating Berry and her girls." Sue smiled motioning to Rachel and the Unholy Trinity with her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"I bought this after I learned of the news."

"What news?" Quinn was getting irritated and pissed. Santana was the same and Brittany was confused. Who was having a baby?

"I'm here congratulating Berry for the bun in the oven. I figured she would need some things so I went out and bought some." Sue said motioning to the basket. "Now I keep wondering how she's preggo if she's dating you three. So if one of you has an anatomy issue please let me know now." Sue said with that satisfied smirk.

Puck looked over at Rachel and saw the devastated look in her eyes Then he remembered bumping into Lacey at the mall and all the baby stuff she was holding. He went wide eyed and clenched his fists. He wanted the truth.

"Rae?" Brittany asked shaking Rachel from her trance.

Rachel stood up and ran from the room. She didn't even bother hiding the tears. She ran as fast as she could. She felt devastated and hurt. A ton of other things. She got to the parking lot then remembered her daddy had dropped her off that day. She found Noah's truck and leaned on it sliding down to the ground wrapping her arms around herself and crying.

Puck stood up and brushed past Sue glaring as he went and snatched up the basket and walked out.

Santana, Quinn and Brittany gasped.

"Hells to the no!" Santana shot up ready to attack him but Sam and Lauren shot up holding her back. "Get outs my way guppy lips. I will ends both of you!" Santana said fighting against them.

Brittany was frozen. She was feeling so many things at the moment. She focused on the floor and tried to decide which emotion would be better.

Quinn debated going after Rachel and Puck but thought different when she saw the smirk of her coach. Would she really do that with Puck? Quinn thought. She had many other questions and they had her floored.

"My work here is done." Sue said leaving; slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Puck looked around for Rachel and found her curled up beside his truck. He placed the basket down and took a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and Rachel threw herself into her sobbing into his chest.<p>

"What happened Rae?" He asked softly as he rubbed her back.

"He…I fought Noah…I fought the best I could, but I couldn't get away…he won…I'm keeping it Noah. I'm going to ruin their lives." Rachel sobbed.

Puck took in what she said and tried to keep his anger down.

"Who did this Rachel?"

"I can't say. No one will believe me." Rachel sobbed.

"I'll believe you."

"I can't let everyone know what happened."

"So you're ok with everyone thinking you cheated?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

"Yes, then I can leave and everyone will think they dumped me for cheating on them."

"You'd rather that then the truth?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I don't like it but I'll support you Rachel. I always have." Puck said kissing the top of her head then scooped her up in his arms. He placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in before going around and grabbing the basket. He got in and handed it to Rachel.

"Why did you take this?"

"Because the bitch might as well give it to you after that." Puck grumbled as Rachel unwrapped it.

"These are pretty nice." Rachel said and Puck chuckled starting the car and driving off.

"Wait, Puck's the baby daddy?" Mercedes asked.

"Whatever." Santana grabbed her things.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"I'm going home. You can either come with or stay here." Santana scowled walking out of the room.

Brittany followed and Quinn sighed getting up and following them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.<strong>


	6. Small Fry

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do that Rachel?" Hiram asked as Rachel nodded.

"Yes." Rachel answered and Puck frowned.

"Rachel, please don't leave, we can tell them it's mine and only the glee club knows." Puck said.

"That's enough people Noah. And I don't want to strain things with you and Lauren." Rachel said.

"Please think of other ways Rachel." Leroy pleaded.

"Rachel are you sure you want to leave all of this?" Aaron asked.

Rachel nodded. She needed to get out of Lima. She couldn't be here. Not with him still here and not with the looks or the talk. The disappointment looks from her teachers or the hurt looks of her girlfriends.

Are they even her girlfriends still?

"Yes." Rachel said and Leroy and Hiram sighed.

"We'll start packing." Leroy said.

"What?" Rachel asked shocked.

"We aren't going to let you go alone even if it is to stay with Lacey and Aaron." Hiram said. "I'll put in a transfer at work and so will your dad."

"You two don't have to. You have lives here. All I have is school and I can leave that." Rachel protested.

"You're our little girl Rachel. We aren't letting you go alone." Leroy said.

"What about Quinn, Brittany and Santana?" Puck asked.

"You know them Puck." Rachel sighed. "They won't let me explain. They'll get angry and Brittany will be too busy trying to calm Quinn and Santana down to do or say anything else."

"They still care." Puck said.

"I'll drag them down and they don't need this." Rachel said pointing to her stomach. "I have been thinking about this Noah." Rachel said.

"Can I at least tell Lauren?" Puck asked as Rachel nodded.

"Yes."

"Thank you. And I expect a call every night or at least three times a week." Puck said and Rachel hugged him.

"I'll miss you the most Noah." Rachel said as Puck returned the hug.

"You better."

"Well, let's start packing." Leroy said standing up.

"I'll go look for houses for rent." Lacey said and Aaron kissed her cheek.

"I'll go help my dads." Aaron said following Hiram and Leroy out of the room while Puck carried Rachel to her room.

Puck and Rachel pulled out suitcases and began putting clothes inside.

"When do you know you're leaving for sure?" Puck asked.

"When the school accepts the independent study papers." Rachel answered. She looked at her clothes and frowned.

"What?" Puck asked.

"I don't know why I'm packing all these clothes when I'm going to need bigger clothes later."

"Then pack what you think you will need." Puck said and Rachel nodded.

Lauren arrived fifteen minutes later and was about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Oh, you must be Lauren, head on up to Rachel's room. You'll know which one it is."

Lauren quirked and eyebrow at the girl.

"Sorry, I'm Rachel's sister in-law." She held her hand out. "Lacey Berry."

"Lauren Zizes."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I have to go pick up boxes." Lacey said going over to Hiram's SUV.

Lauren walked up the stairs and sure enough she knew which room was Rachel's by the big gold star on the door. She knocked and Puck opened it.

"Lauren hey, thanks for coming." Puck said letting Lauren in.

"Talk Puckerman." Lauren ordered.

"You don't believe I got her pregnant do you?" Puck asked.

"I've seen the photos of you two growing up." Lauren said and Rachel frowned. "So no, I just want an explanation so I know who to beat down. I have come to the conclusion that if Rachel is hurt, you get hurt and mad and that makes me mad." Lauren said uncrossing her arms.

Rachel began telling her what happened but she like always she let out the who.

"Who did it?" Lauren asked in a softness Rachel didn't think she possessed.

"People can't know who because you guys will all call the cops and then he gets angry. I can't deal with everyone knowing. Not yet." Rachel sighed.

"Can we tell them after you leave?" Puck asked. "Just the Glee club."

"After I leave tell them all you like." Rachel said.

"And until then?" Lauren asked. "And what are you going to do with your girls?"

"I'm just going to ruin their lives if I stay." Rachel said.

"Can I get some help?" Lacey called from the front door.

Puck, Lauren and Rachel walked downstairs to see Lacey trying to get boxes through the front door.

"How many did you buy?" Rachel laughed helping her get them inside.

"Fifteen." Lacey answered.

Once they were finished Aaron walked in. "Oh, now my loving husband decides to come_ after_ we get the job done."

"What?" Aaron was shocked. "I was helping my dads."

"You are too easy." Lacey chuckled kissing him softly.

"You're cruel."

"No I'm not and you love me." Lacey grinned.

"I do." Aaron smiled.

Rachel and Puck went to McKinley the next morning to pick up the papers. Rachel and Puck were looking around making sure they didn't bump into anyone from Glee.

They headed back to the Berry house where Rachel's fathers were making dinner.

Her phone had been silent all day except for the lone text from one of the curious members of glee.

"Do you need any other help?" Lauren asked.

"No, you've all done enough."

"If you want I'd be cool with telling people it's Puck's." Lauren said.

Rachel shook her head. "You don't have to."

"I want to. You're cooler than I thought Berry." Lauren smirked holding her fist out and Rachel smiled laughing as she bumped her own to it.

"Thank you. Both of you." Rachel hugged Lauren and then Puck.

"Don't mention it Small Fry." Lauren said and Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I give all my friends nicknames." Lauren shrugged.

Rachel smiled again and hugged her.

**Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	7. Truth's out

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

It had been a whole week since Sue's announcement and there has been no sign of Rachel. She never answered her phone and when either of the girls stopped by Hiram and Leroy told them she was out with her brother or sister in-law. They knew about Aaron and Lacey but had never gotten the chance to meet them. When they asked where Hiram and Leroy would just shrug and tell them Aaron had a habit of making last minute decisions.

Today however they were going to meet Lacey.

They were walking past the front office when they heard her.

"Hi, I'm Lacey Berry; I'm here to speak to her teachers."

The lady behind the desk checked Rachel's emergency card and smiled after seeing Lacey's name. "You would be Lacey Hawthorne?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled. "Because that's Rachel's brother's girlfriend, uh, wife now." Brittany smiled.

"No, I know that B." Santana said. "It sounds familiar like I heard it somewhere else."

Lacey walked out and to Rachel's locker.

Brittany, Santana and Quinn jogged up to her.

"Excuse me?"

Lacey turned and identified the girls from the pictures Rachel had in her room. "Yes?"

"You're her sister in-law right?" Quinn asked and Lacey nodded as she turned to the locker and put in the locker combination Rachel had given her.

"Is she okay?" Brittany asked as Lacey opened the locker.

"She is doing ok." Lacey said sliding the backpack on her shoulder into her hand and opening it.

"That's all you're going to give us?" Santana scowled and Lacey raised an eyebrow at her as if challenging her.

"No need to get hissy. It's not my place to tell you." Lacey grabbed the books and notebooks first then grabbed the box of truffles and the bear. The rose was wilted and the three frowned.

"She didn't take them home." Brittany pouted.

Lacey tried to ignore it. She did and she pushed her thought somewhere else just to ignore it. Lacey began to pull the pictures down and put them in the small pocket on the front of the backpack.

"Can you tell her to call us?" Quinn asked and Lacey shook her head.

"If she isn't picking up your calls what makes you think she'll call just because I told her you asked?" Lacey asked. She hoped she didn't sound harsh.

The bell rang and Lacey looked down at Rachel's schedule. "I have to go." Lacey said walking to Rachel's first class. The teachers were informed of Rachel's independent study for the rest of the year and were expecting Lacey.

She stopped by Mr. Schuester's class last. He was the only one who hadn't been informed of Rachel's leaving per Rachel's request. Ms. Pillsbury collected Rachel's work and had left it in Mr. Schuester's room.

"Hi, I'm Lacey Berry, Ms. Pillsbury collected work for Rachel?"

Mr. Schue handed it over and Lacey looked around the class spotting Brittany, Quinn and Santana.

"Is she ok?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes." Lacey said taking the work and leaving to finish clearing out Rachel's locker.

Lacey returned home and handed the backpack to Rachel. "They're worried about you." Lacey said.

"They won't when they learn the truth." Rachel sighed.

"Do you really think they'd leave you?" Lacey asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Rachel asked. "They can do better than the gleek loser!" Rachel cried. "They're the popular cheerleaders and I'm a nobody."

"You are not." Lacey said. "You're a very talented young lady who will have Broadway wrapped around her finger and give your child only the best. You are a somebody Rachel. You are a somebody not well known but by the time you are twenty five you will join all those other Tony Award winners with not just one Tony, but multiple. You'll be the brightest star out there. You'll be an inspiration. Don't think of this as a loss or terrible 'I don't ever want to talk about this again' event. Because you survived. You'll tell your story and inspire other girls to be a strong as you." Lacey said not noticing that Aaron, Puck, Lauren, Hiram and Leroy stood in the doorway. "This is great biography material Rachel. Now you have to be strong enough to tell people who did this and that you stood up to them. By not telling you're cowering away." Rachel began bawling and Lacey wrapped her in a protective embrace.

"I'm not strong enough." Rachel cried.

Puck walked over and began rubbing Rachel's back.

Lacey looked up and saw the rest of her family join them on the bed wrapping Rachel in a group hug.

Rachel requested to be alone till she went to school Monday to announce her departure to the Glee club.

Puck decided that while Rachel was sound asleep he would clear out the rest of her bathroom. He kneeled in front of the sink and opened the cabinet removing cleaning supplies. He grabbed a bag and eyed it curiously. It was clothes.

Why would Rachel put clothes under her sink?

He inspected the clothes without taking them from the bag. He saw which sweater was in the bag and furrowed his brow. That was Rachel's favorite Reindeer sweater. He hadn't seen it since…

He gasped and placed the bag back. He headed downstairs and found Lauren talking to Aaron about wrestling.

"I'm heading out. I'll be back soon." Puck said heading out the front door and to his truck. He got in and took off.

Puck parked in front of the Lima Police Station and got out. He found the woman he was looking for and sat down.

"Puck?" She asked shocked that Puck was in front of her for reasons other than an arrest or probation meeting.

"Can I ask you something?" Puck asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"If someone was raped say three to almost four weeks ago and didn't want to report it because she was scared but still had the clothes from the attack stored in a plastic bag could someone bring the clothes here and report the rape?" Puck asked and the woman thought for a bit.

"If they have the clothes and told a friend then yes, that friend could bring in the clothes but we can't make a real arrest unless the victim comes forward and gives a statement." She said and Puck nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Pierce." Puck got up and left.

Puck and Lauren returned to school Monday. When they were bombarded with questions they pushed past the glee members and kept walking. They ignored them all till Glee.

When Glee finally came around Puck and Lauren took a seat and listened to the gossip.

"Rachel has been gone for a whole week. Where is she?" Kurt asked and as if on cue Rachel walked in and right up to Mr. Schue.

"Rachel!" He smiled. "Welcome back."

Rachel looks up to see her girlfriends? Ex-girlfriends? And can see the disgust on Santana and Quinn's faces and the hurt and confusion on Brittany's. She then walks over to Mr. Schue with tears in her eyes and whispers quietly to him so none of the club hears.

"Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester was right I am pregnant. But I didn't want this to happen... I- I tried to fight he was just too strong. I'm sorry I'm quitting glee club and moving in with my brother and sister-in-law. Please don't tell them. You as my teacher and glee coach deserve the truth." When she finishes a loud sob leaves her throat and she composes herself before addressing the club.

"I'm not here because I'm returning Mr. Schue. I'm leaving. I realized that all of you would be better off if I did. You don't need a pregnant girl in the club and I'm going to ruin people's lives. My last day was a week ago and I'm leaving. My dads agreed to moving and I'm leaving." Rachel said turning to the club. "It was an honor performing with you all. I know you all will be better off without me. Goodbye." Rachel turns and runs out of the room. With one last glance and a goodbye. Only four people hear "Forever." as she leaves.

Puck and Lauren had said their goodbyes that morning and waved as she walked out.

"Are you ready?" Leroy asked as Rachel hopped into the backseat of the Chevy Tahoe. Rachel nodded. The U-Haul trailer attached to the Tahoe and Aaron and Lacey returned the rental and were driving Rachel's Chevy Cruze and Hiram's Nissan Altima.

Puck and Lauren arrived at the Berry house later that night and found Santana hitting the door with Quinn and Brittany behind her.

"They changed the locks." Puck said walking up behind them.

"I can see that fucker! We at least deserve an explanation other than the kid is yours!" Santana hissed hitting the door once more.

"Is she really gone?" Brittany asked as Lauren nodded.

"They didn't sell the house." Quinn noted.

"No. Just because they moved this is still Leroy and Hiram's home." Puck said pulling a set of keys out. He opened the door and the three ran in only to see an empty house.

Lauren shut the door behind her and watched with sad eyes as Santana, Quinn and Brittany ran around the house. They were all shouting waiting for someone to shout "YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!"

Sadly the yell never came and Puck walked up to Rachel's room with Lauren.

"What are you looking for?" Lauren asked as Puck walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out the bag.

"She must have forgotten it was here. I found it when I was taking the cleaning supplies out." Puck said standing.

"What is it?" Lauren asked.

"Her clothes the day she was attacked in the same condition as when she took them off. She washed away bodily evidence when she showered but we have physical evidence right here." Puck said lifting the bag.

"Can they get the bastard on that?" Lauren asked and Puck nodded.

"They just need a statement from Rachel." Puck said.

They walked into the bedroom and saw Brittany, Santana and Quinn sitting on Rachel's bed. Santana and Quinn were comforting a crying Brittany who was hold Paolo the duck to her in a death grip.

"Why would she just go?"

Santana glared at Puck. "This is your fault!" She hissed.

"How is it my fault?" Puck asked.

"You got her pregnant!" Quinn shouted making Brittany whimper.

"Back off twig." Lauren glared.

Santana shot up ready to fight. Brittany grabbed her arm and Santana returned to comforting her.

"She said after she left." Lauren said and Puck nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't get Rachel pregnant, but if it gets around I will happily say that kid is mine." Puck said.

"If it wasn't you who did she cheat on us with?" Santana asked.

"She didn't cheat." Lauren said and Puck took a deep breath.

"She was raped."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.<strong>

**I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Rapists and Locker Room Brawls

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

"She was raped."

The Unholy Trinity stared in shock. Frozen in fear that his words were true.

"What?" Brittany squeaked. Quinn and Santana were still staring at him as if waiting for someone to jump out and tell them they just got punk'd.

"A few weeks ago." Puck began. "She was in the auditorium practicing when the guy shut the lights off and attacked her. He pinned her down and raped her." Puck took a shaky breath. "She found out she was pregnant and panicked. She wanted to tell you but didn't know how. Then Sue did it for her."

"Why didn't she tell us when Sue found out?" Brittany asked.

"You know Rachel, she has hope. She hoped Sue wouldn't tell or figure it out. But she did and outed her secret. I mean when she and Finn hung out that one time you accused her of trying to leave you three. You barely let her explain then she feared the same for this." Puck sighed heavily.

That's when Santana noticed the bag. "What's that?" she asked.

"The clothes she was wearing the day it happened. She had it shoved under her sink." Puck answered.

"Why haven't you given that to the cops?" Quinn shouted.

"Because Brittany's mom told me that it is evidence and I can bring it in to report the rape but Rachel never told us who it was. Lacey was close to getting it out but didn't." Puck said running a hand through his Mohawk.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"She was afraid of going to the cops because then everyone would know what happened and she couldn't stand the looks and the talk." Lauren said.

"We would have been there for her damn it!" Santana screamed grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it to her smelling Rachel's shampoo on it.

"Where did she go?" Brittany asked.

"She asked that we don't tell you that." Lauren said.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"She's afraid you'd go after her." Puck said. "She wants you all to be happy and doesn't want to ruin your lives." Puck said. "She's been thinking about it. Even if you would have let her explain and told her you'd be there for her she didn't want to bring you guys down with her."

"She thinks you wouldn't want to raise a child that isn't yours." Lauren put in.

"So she thought leaving would be a good idea?" Santana shouted.

"Not her best idea but she had been thinking about it for a while now and her fathers support her but don't agree on the leaving." Lauren said. "Lord knows Lacey was trying her hardest to not call Rachel a coward."

"That's because she isn't." Puck said defensively.

"I'm just saying. Rachel is being strong by telling people what happened but she left and she wouldn't even tell anyone who did it." Lauren said. "Think about it. Lacey is the one who isn't as close to Rachel as you, her brother or her dads. If you look at it Puckerman, Lacey has been the voice of reason."

"Lacey and Rachel are close. Lacey raised hell once for Rachel. Aaron is her older brother so he feels as if he failed in protecting her and her fathers feel the same. Lacey grew up an only child; she doesn't understand sibling relationships." Puck argued and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"I've had heart to heart talks with Lacey." Lauren said. "She grew up with her father who taught her everything she knows on how to take care of family. Lacey is very family oriented Puck but someone had to be calm and stay strong for them."

"Ok, so she hasn't yelled yet or made death threats to the bastard who did this. She doesn't have to be strong for all of them." Puck said.

"You also have to acknowledge the fact that it was still just Lacey and her dad. She never knew what it was like to have a younger sibling till Rachel. She had one dad and gaining Hiram and Leroy gained her two more dads. She never knew a mother's love and so she can sympathize with Rachel on that. Both have met their mothers but never had an actual relationship with them." Lauren pointed out.

"What are you saying?" Puck asked.

"What I'm saying is Lacey doesn't want to lose her cool because she's afraid that if she does everything will become a mess." Lauren said. "She's taking care of things she knows is too painful for them. Shopping for the baby, things needed for the pregnancy. She went out and bought the pregnancy test because it helped Aaron and Hiram and Leroy wrap their heads around it and accept for certain that Rachel is pregnant. Did you know Lacey put together a list of vegan foods for Rachel that will help give her the right nutrients for her pregnancy and she already has a list of names boy and girl and their meanings printed out?"

Puck was shocked. Santana, Quinn and Brittany were hanging their heads in shame. That was what they were supposed to do. Yet they let everything fall apart. They didn't push it and they didn't go after her that day Sue blabbed.

"Wow, Lacey did all that?"

Lauren nodded. "Just so Rachel wouldn't have to worry about it when the time comes."

"That should have been us." Brittany sniffled. "We should have done that for her."

"Why didn't she just tell us?" Santana asked.

"Why didn't you go after her when Sue blabbed?" Puck asked and Quinn flinched.

"We were shocked and upset." Quinn said.

"So was I but I went after her no questions asked." Puck said. "Now she's gone and she's pregnant, she was raped and we have no idea who it was."

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday morning when they arrived at the house the Berrys would call home for who knows how long. Aaron, Hiram, Leroy and Lacey went to put the beds up and carried the couch in.<p>

Once they were set up Aaron carried a still sleeping Rachel to her room and tucked her in.

Lacey walked in with some soup a few hours later and woke Rachel up.

"Hey, you need to eat something. I don't want you dry heaving later. I brought you some saltines as well." Lacey said softly holding the packet of crackers out to Rachel who gingerly took them and then the soup.

"I've been thinking." Rachel said.

"About what?"

"What you told me that night. About surviving." Rachel took a sip of her soup. Lacey just gave her look to continue. "His name is David Karofsky. He's on the football team. He always picked on me. I was his favorite target I guess other than Kurt and then when I started dating Santana, Brittany and Quinn it all stopped. Because Santana has a reputation being a badass and she can beat people up. Brittany is nice and hurting her might as well be a death wish because Quinn and Santana beat this kid up for just calling her stupid. She isn't stupid she just sees the world differently." Rachel said.

"David Karofsky is the one who raped you?" Lacey asked and Rachel nodded. Lacey kissed the top of her head. "You're strong Rachel."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Rachel asked.

"Just Noah; who will tell people. I mean did you get rid of everything? Evidence wise?" Lacey asked and Rachel thought for a second and shook her head.

"No. I kept the clothes in a bag under my sink. Noah probably has it now." Rachel sighed.

"Are you ok with me telling him? Because you can't go back after I do. Everyone is going to find out and then it's going to make headlines or whatever." Lacey said.

Rachel knew what she meant. Lacey was her father's only child but her dad had many siblings and many connections thanks to his father.

"Well then I guess I'm glad I have you to raise all of Unholy Hell." Rachel said and Lacey smiled. She pulled out her phone but then shook her head.

"You tell him." Lacey said. "If you could tell me you can tell them." Lacey said and Rachel pulled her phone out from under her pillow.

Rachel flipped it opened and sent Puck a text.

* * *

><p>Puck had just gotten out for lunch break when his phone went off.<p>

'It was David Karofsky.-R'

Puck growled and Lauren walked up to him.

"You ok?" She asked seeing the rage on his face. He shook his head and handed her his phone before stalking off. Lauren read it and gasped pulling out her phone. She called Quinn.

Quinn stared at her phone in confusion.

"Hello?"

"Lucy Q it was Karosky. Puck is on his way to kick his ass."

Quinn knew immediately what she meant. "We're on our way. Where are you?" Quinn asked.

After telling Quinn where she thought Puck was heading Lauren continued after him staying on the line as she heard Quinn get Santana and Brittany.

Puck found Karofsky getting ready for their lunch time practice in the locker room. He charged at Karofksy tackling him to the floor. He began to rain down blows wherever he could hit as Lauren ran in at the same time Coach Beiste ran out of her office to see the commotion.

Not ten seconds later the Unholy Trinity burst through the doors.

Coach Beiste pulled Puck away just for Santana to start hitting him.

"You raped her! You sick fucking bastard you raped her!" Santana shouted and continued to shout similar sentences as she continued to hit him along with Quinn while Brittany tired to get in there but Sam was holding her back.

"What the hell is going on?" Beiste shouted.

Some were still shocked and some were videotaping and cheering.

Finn grabbed Quinn and Mike was trying to pry Santana away with Azimio.

Coach Beiste shoved Puck into the arms of another player and helped successfully pry Santana away from Karofsky.

Lauren was one of the people videotaping. She knew it would make good evidence for court.

"What the hell is going on?" Coach shouted this time louder.

"He raped her! He raped Rachel!" Quinn shouted fighting against Finn.

Sam released Brittany in shock and Brittany charged at the now standing Karofsky kneeing him in the crotch.

"Try and use it now asshole!" Brittany shouted.

Everyone gasped. Brittany wasn't the type to curse or condone violence.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Coach demanded looking at Karofsky who was still curled in a fetal position holding his jewels.

"A month ago he raped Rachel in the auditorium! He told her no one would believe her!" Puck shouted. "Well you can't deny it fucker!" he spat. "Because she's pregnant! And everyone knows Rachel would never cheat on her girlfriends!"

It was true. It was common knowledge that Rachel was devoted to them and them her. And each other.

"To Figgins office! NOW!" Coach shouted grabbing Karofsky off the floor.

**Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	9. It's All Out There

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**Sorry this is late but I started college and I have a boatload of homework.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

"What the hell is she doing here?" Santana sneered scowling deeply at Sue.

Sue had the decency to look away.

"We'll be handing in our uniforms later." Quinn scowled and Brittany nodded.

Sue was shocked. "How was I supposed to know the girl was raped?"

"You should have kept to yourself!" Santana hissed.

"Ms. Lopez. Please sit down." Figgins said as Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce walked in. Judy followed shortly after with Mr. Schue.

"Mom? I thought they called dad." Brittany said as Megan Pierce nodded.

"Yes, but someone called in a month old rape then your father called me." Megan said as Figgins eyed the gun and badge.

"You're a cop?" Karofsky asked from the couch he was being held down at by Puck and Coach Beiste.

"Detective." Megan corrected taking pride in the horrified look the boy now sported.

"Rape?" Marisol Lopez asked in shock.

"Who?" Judy asked.

"Rachel." Puck growled shoving Karofsky back down when he tried to get up.

"That's the friend you were asking about?" Megan asked.

"You knew?" Brittany asked and Megan shook her head.

"No. Puck came in asking hypothetical questions. I thought he knew someone but I never once thought it was one of you girls. Especially Rachel." Megan said.

"Where is Rachel?" Judy asked looking around the room.

"She left for LA with her brother, sister in-law and dads Monday afternoon. Lacey texted me this morning. Rachel told her this jack ass was the one who raped her and got her pregnant." Puck said pointing to Karofsky.

"Pregnant?" Karofsky asked in horror.

"You didn't hear me yelling?" Puck growled as Lauren walked in holding her phone out to Megan.

"I videotaped the whole fight." Lauren said and Megan took the phone.

"Thank you. Once we get the video off of it you will get your phone back." Megan said and Lauren nodded.

"Well, the police are here and I shall let them handle this." Figgins said. "A rape in my school!" He shouted in disbelief and anger.

A few officers walked in and saw Megan.

"Detective Pierce." The greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"My daughter was involved in a fight with her girlfriend's rapist." Megan said and the two officers frowned.

"Which one?" He asked as the other looked at the men in the room and saw the scared Karofsky and he knew it was him.

"Rachel." Brittany asked.

"Dr. Berry's little girl?" the other officer asked in shock and the Unholy Trinity nodded.

"Clark, let's get him to the station." The officer said and Clark, the other officer nodded pulling Karofsky to his feet and cuffing him.

"Get the hell off me! My dad's a lawyer!"

"In that case. Clark uncuff him." Megan said as Clark looked at her confused but did as she said. "Now David." (Pronounced da-veed.) "I want you to cuff him and read him his rights."

Clark scowled at the rookie mistake.

David read Karofsky his rights as he cuffed him and led him out to the squad car.

"We will need those clothes now Puck." Megan said as Puck nodded.

"I have them at home." Puck said.

"We will also need a signed statement from Rachel. She might have to come testify." Megan said.

"Rachel's strong, but this almost broke her." Puck said shaking his head.

"What stopped her?" Judy asked.

"The support of her family." Puck answered. "Her fathers are sticking by her side and so is her brother and sister in-law."

"She's going to need them."

"Does this school have security cameras?" Megan asked as Figgins shook his head.

"The budget cut them out."

That angered the group in the office.

"How are we going to get Rachel back here if need be?" Quinn asked. "She seemed so determined to get out."

"I'll talk to Aaron." Puck said. "His wife has the connections to raise all of unholy hell apparently." Puck said scratching the back of his head.

"I'd like to meet this girl." Megan said before kissing the top of Brittany's head. "I have to go to the station. Puck bring by those clothes as soon as you can." Megan said waving to the others and walking out.

"I just want you girls to know that I will help how I can." Sue said.

"We still quit." Brittany said.

"Mr. Figgins will it be alright to take the girls home?" Judy asked and Mr. Figgins nodded.

"Of course."

Judy wrapped an arm around Quinn and led her out.

Marisol wrapped an arm around Santana who took Brittany's hand.

* * *

><p>The next day even though their parents said they could stay home the Unholy Trinity went to school. They returned their uniforms and were quite shocked when Sam and Kurt pulled them into the choir room.<p>

"We all pitched in." Kurt began. "We all know our diva can use some help."

Santana, Brittany and Quinn looked at the many gifts covering the piano top and piano bench.

"This is great. Thanks." Quinn said.

"Puck told us she has plans to keep it." Tina smiled trying to offer them comfort.

"Not to sound heartless but why would she want to keep it?" Santana asked curiously.

Everyone turned to Puck.

Puck cleared his throat. "She couldn't abort it and she thought of giving it up for adoption after it was born but she didn't want it to have the questions she had about Shelby growing up. Her dads also told her that no matter what it was her family and that it would receive the love and care of its family no matter how it was conceived."

"You should have seen the boatload of stuff Lacey bought." Lauren smiled.

"The chick bought a crib, bassinette, bottles, formula, toys, playpen and even wipes and diapers." Puck said.

"Well, a baby can never have too much stuff." Kurt beamed.

"How are we going to get this too her?" Brittany asked.

"I'll send it." Puck said. "I know you all want to talk to Rachel and see her but she really wants time away from this place." Puck said and they nodded.

"Which is why for Glee today we are going to wrap these gifts and write letters to Rachel." Mr. Schue said walking in with gift wrap, tape a box big enough for their gifts and some envelopes.

They went to work quickly wrapping gifts and writing letters.

* * *

><p>Back in LA Rachel was walking around the mall with her dad and daddy. Lacey and Aaron were called back to work a day early. Apparently the studio Lacey had set up was used by someone who had no clue how to use it blew a few of the fuses.<p>

"They have a pet store in a mall?" Rachel asked going over to look at the pets inside.

Rachel looked at cats, dogs, hamsters, guinea pigs and rabbits.

Her daddy watched with a smile on her face as she looked over a bunch of beagles and huskies. She saw a small husky in the back that seemed to be shy and afraid. She smiled and stood up. Her daddy saw this and smiled wide.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll meet you guys at the food court." Hiram said and Leroy could see the glint in his eye.

"Ok daddy." Rachel said as she and Leroy walked away.

Once they were out of sight Hiram walked back into the store and bought the small shy husky. When the clerk asked what the name would be Hiram asked for it to be left blank so Rachel could name it later. He bought a collar, leash and food for the puppy and left. He went and put everything in the car and called Leroy.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Rachel and Leroy were walking over. Rachel looked concerned and Leroy had a loving smile on his face.<p>

"Daddy are you ok?" Rachel asked then gasped seeing the puppy. "You bought him?"

"He's all yours sweetie." Hiram smiled.

"He?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he also needs a name." Hiram said.

Rachel thought for a bit and had the best name ever. Or so she thought.

"I shall call him Fiyero."

* * *

><p>They returned home and found Lacey and Aaron fighting.<p>

"I can't tell her that!"

"Would you rather it be me?"

"No!" Aaron shouted.

"Then tell her so I know how much of hell I need to raise!"

"Lacey you need to stop raising hell. It nearly got you kicked out of school!"

"It saved me from getting kicked out of school! Now tell her!" Lacey growled.

"Tell who what?" Rachel asked making the two jump.

"Awww, you got a puppy?" Lacey asked kneeling down and holding her hand out to the puppy who recoiled back in fear before timidly going forward sniffing Lacey's hand.

"Tell who what?" Rachel repeated looking back up at Aaron.

Aaron glared at his wife who was scratching behind the puppy's ear.

"Uh, Noah called." He began and Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Karofsky is in police custody. After Lacey texted him he went after Karofsky and they have evidence about the rape and they need a statement from you." Aaron said and Rachel sighed.

"I'll go write it out." Rachel said heading up the stairs. Fiyero followed closely behind her. He was a small puppy so Rachel had to pick him up to get up the stairs.

Lacey saw her face and she knew Aaron would be mad.

"Void of emotion." Aaron pointed out.

"Well if you are angry with me you can sleep on the couch." Lacey said.

"Fine I will!" Aaron shouted and Lacey smirked.

"Ok."

"Wait!" Aaron shouted as Lacey walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

Leroy and Hiram chuckled before following the two to the kitchen.

"Why do I have to sleep on the couch? I'm mad at you so you sleep on the couch." Aaron huffed crossing his arms.

"Ok, I'll sleep on the couch and watch late night TV and fill the DVR with my TV shows and delete all your programs." Lacey smirked. Aaron paled. "Yeah, I know about those shows."

"Can we just forget we are arguing and sleep in the same bed tonight?" Aaron asked.

"Are you going to delete those shows?" Lacey asked.

"Do I have to?" Aaron asked.

"Unless you want your wife to be Palmela Handerson." Lacey said and Aaron frowned at the thought of having to beat his meat for however long Lacey decides.

"Alright, I'll delete them when I get home." Aaron pouted walking up behind Lacey wrapping his arms around her.

Leroy and Hiram chuckled.

"Young love." Hiram said dramatically.

"At least we know where Rachel gets it." Aaron teased.

"Hey!" Hiram protested.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in her new room at her desk. She got a new bed set because she needed to get passed the memories that would make her miss Lima more. She was currently glaring down a piece of paper in front of her. She couldn't do this.<p>

Yes she could.

No I can't.

You can!

She was fighting with herself internally and she felt like crying. How could she recount the event without feeling sick?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.<strong>


	10. Dinner Surprise

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**Sorry this is really late and school unleashed hell on me these past days.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

"Come on Puckerman!" Santana yelled while Sam, Finn and Mike held her back. They-being the glee club and Mr. Schue-were gathered in the Berry's basement that was still decorated and fully furnished.

"Just tell us where she is!" Quinn finished the sentence fighting against the grips of Mercedes and Tina.

"She asked that I don't." Puck said.

"We want to be there for her!" Brittany said from the couch. "She didn't give us a chance to choose for ourselves." Brittany sniffled.

"Can we at least get her new number?" Quinn asked.

Puck and Lauren exchanged looks. They shrugged and nodded.

Santana snatched the phone and pulled out her own dialing the number.

"Put it on speaker phone." Kurt said as Santana glared at being told what to do but did it anyway.

* * *

><p>Rachel reached for her phone and saw the number. It was familiar and she tried to remember who it was. It was an Ohio area code but Rachel wasn't sure if she should answer it. She thought maybe Noah was using his house phone so she answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Rach?"

Rachel froze. "San?"

"Rachel?"

"Britt?"

"Yeah, come home!"

"I…I…"

"Diva please come home."

What was Kurt doing there?

"Come on we need you."

Tina?

"I…I…I'm sorry." Rachel hung up and wiped away a tear that was making its way down her face.

Fiyero sensed his master's distress and curled up to her licking her cheek.

Rachel smiled softly petting the husky. "I'll be okay buddy." She said curling back up under the covers.

* * *

><p>"That's it Puckerman!" Santana shouted tackling Puck to the floor. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted his face to hers as she straddled him "Where is she? And if you don't give me the address in three seconds you are never going to have any kids!" Santana seethed before shouting in shock at being pulled off Puck and tossed to the couch.<p>

"Watch it Lopez!" Lauren growled. "If Rachel wanted you to find her she would have told you on the phone."

"She's scared!" Santana shouted.

"Well if you had let her explain instead of assuming she would still be here!" Puck said and Santana and Quinn let out growls before charging at him.

Lauren shoved both back easily and glared. "If Small Fry wants to see you she'll tell you or tell us to tell you." Lauren said.

"Small Fry?" Santana scoffed. "Back off our woman Zizes!" She hissed.

"I don't swing that way Lopez I got me my man." Lauren huffed. "She's my friend and if you do anything to upset her I will end you." Lauren promised.

"Oh hells no!" Santana shouted charging at Lauren again.

"Stop!" they all turned to Kurt. "You fighting isn't going to bring her back! This fighting is just making us all angry and tired. We put the ball in Rachel's court. We have to let her decide what she does next."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked up behind Lacey and looked over her shoulder. "What's that?" Rachel asked.<p>

"A wireless speaker. I've been working on it for a while. You just plug this in to your iPod or MP3 player." Lacey plugged a small adapter into the headphone jack. "You turn this on." She slid a switch on the adapter and the speaker that was currently opened up so Lacey could get to the wires. "And you press play." Lacey said hitting play on her iPod.

Music began playing from the speaker and Rachel smiled.

"Cool."

"Thanks. I thought it would be nice to have for the baby. It ranges up to fifty feet. I checked myself. I figured we could put some of your covers on this and play it for him or her when they get older." Lacey smiled.

"I never did thank you." Rachel said.

"You don't have to Rach." Lacey smiled.

"You've done so much."

"I wanted to."

"You don't have to be strong all the time." Rachel said placing a hand on Lacey's shoulder.

"Being strong is all I ever really knew." Lacey said.

"When mom was still around I had to be strong for her. When dad took me away I had to adjust to being taken care off."

"You were five." Rachel pointed out and Lacey nodded.

"Yeah. But then I ended up taking care of dad. I learned he wasn't eating right. He was working himself to death. I pulled him from work and made sure he ate."

"Lacey it's ok to let someone take care of you and be strong for you." Rachel said as Lacey nodded.

"I know. Your brother taught me that. But for now. I'll be strong for you." Lacey turned off the music. "I want to show you something." Lacey said standing. "Go get your coat. I'll leave a note." Lacey grinned. "Hey, I rhymed." She laughed as Rachel giggled.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Rachel asked once the car stopped.<p>

"I was going to cancel on this dinner but my grandmother wanted me to come and Aaron got caught up at work." Lacey said getting out. She walked around and helped Rachel.

"Who are we meeting here?" Rachel asked as they walked inside the restaurant and Lacey smiled at the waiter giving him the name of the reservation.

"Someone you respect truly. She's a friend of my grandmother's." Lacey smiled as she walked around the corner. She knew which booth they were at. It was always the same when she met her grandmother for lunch at this restaurant. It was a private little place that wasn't easily found.

"That doesn't answer my 'who?' question." Rachel said and Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Cover your eyes." Lacey instructed as Rachel gave her a look. "Just do it." Lacey said as Rachel covered her eyes and Lacey gently pushed her forward

Lacey smiled at her grandmother and her guest. "Open." She placed her hands close to Rachel's waist in case she fainted.

Rachel removed her hands and gasped. "Oh sweet Barbra!" she gasped swaying from side to side.

"Hey, no fainting." Lacey chuckled pulling out a chair for Rachel.

"No fainting?" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack."

"You're over exaggerating. " Lacey said rolling her eyes. "Hi Barbra, it's been a while." She smiled hugging her before she sat down.

"I'm having dinner with Barbra Streisand." Rachel gasped as the shock continued to hit her. "You are my idol. I have been perfecting your music since I was a baby."

Barbra and Lacey's grandmother Olivia smiled.

"Your sister in-law here showed me a few of your performances she videotaped. I loved how well you performed 'Don't Rain on my Parade.'" Barbra said touching Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm sitting next to Barbra Streisand, she just touched my shoulder." Rachel said.

"Calm down Rach, this isn't good for the baby." Lacey chuckled looking over her menu.

"If you knew it wasn't good for the baby you wouldn't have brought me here." Rachel said. "You never told me you knew Barbra!" Rachel squeaked.

Lacey just rolled her eyes.

"Lacey don't roll your eyes." Olivia said. "Now what would you girls like for dinner?" She asked as Lacey pointed to her menu. "Goodness, it's good to see your appetite is healthy." Olivia chuckled.

"So Rachel, Lacey here told me about what you're going through." Barbra said. "I must say you are a very brave girl."

Rachel looked down. "I don't think so."

"Why not? You're surviving."

Rachel looked at Lacey. "Lacey was telling me that the other day."

"Smart girl." Barbra smiled. "But you face this Rachel, you don't run away. If you set your mind to it all of this will pass quickly and your dreams will be right there in your reach." Barbra said. "I told Lacey once when she was your age that she shouldn't let society rule her life and it wasn't till she met your brother that she broke out of her shell." Barbra said. "So don't let society dictate your life. Just because you are going to have a child does not mean you can't perform. If you keep your priorities in line everything will work in your favor."

Rachel took the words to heart. Hearing them from Lacey was one thing. But hearing it from her idol was another.

Dinner went by without a hitch and after that they went their separate ways.

Rachel hugged Lacey tight once they got to the car. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Rachel pulled away and punched Lacey in the shoulder. Hard.

"Hey!"

"That's for not telling me Barbra was going to be here." Rachel glared as Lacey unlocked the car.

Lacey laughed as they got in. "You're welcome." Lacey said starting the car and driving home.

Rachel walked into her room and looked at her desk and smiled.

She could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. I really want to know what you guys think.<strong>

**I also hope I did a good job with Barbra. I wasn't going to use her but then I thought about it and decided to go with it.**


	11. Coming Home

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**School loves kicking my ass. I don't know why it just does.**

**And I am going to start posting some stories and updates on Tumblr. I am there a lot.**

**musicfreak9864 .tumblr .com**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

Rachel handed Lacey the statement papers and hugged her whispering in her ear.

"Thank you. I want to go back to Lima and face it."

Lacey beamed at this and hugged her tight.

Lacey returned home for lunch after Hiram and Leroy went out for a walk leaving Rachel alone.

"Hey, I picked up a dog carrier for Fiyero. Grandma has the jet waiting." Lacey grabbed Rachel's suitcase. "What made you change your mind?"

"Hearing it from you guys is one thing. It's encouraging and caring and you trying to be there for me. But hearing Barbra…" Rachel trailed off and Lacey smiled.

"I get it. Now, I left a letter for your fathers and Aaron. They will be angry but they'll meet us there." Lacey said. "Now, the jet a waits."

"Barbra isn't going to be on the jet right? I can't handle the shock." Rachel said as Lacey chuckled.

"No. It's just us. Grandma has to head back to New York so we're hitching a ride, now come on." Lacey said walking out with Rachel.

It was Rachel's idea to leave quickly and make a grand entrance. She loved her dramatics and Lacey was seeing the Rachel she knows and loves. The Rachel before all this shit.

"I know you are not leaving without me."

Lacey and Rachel dropped the bags unceremoniously and one landed on Lacey's foot making her cry out and curse.

"Son of a motherfucker." She got out through gritted teeth.

Rachel gave her a disapproving look then looked up at her brother who had a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder.

"You talk in your sleep Lace." Aaron grinned and Lacey cursed herself ignoring the look Rachel was giving her.

"Are we ready?" Leroy asked and Lacey face palmed.

"I thought you guys went out."

"Oh we did. Just to make you think you were getting away with ditching us." Hiram smiled as Lacey face palmed again.

When they got to the jet Olivia welcomed them all and Lacey dropped into one of the seats mumbling.

Olivia smiled at her granddaughter. "Talking in your sleep again?" she asked and Lacey huffed crossing her arms looking like a petulant child. Olivia chuckled and they all buckled their seatbelts ready for take-off.

* * *

><p>Brittany, Santana and Quinn were seated in Figgins' office looking rather bored-Quinn-pissed-Santana-and sad-Brittany.<p>

"Twice in two days?" Marisol asked as she stepped in with Megan and Judy.

"He asked for it." Santana huffed.

"I didn't do anything." Quinn said.

"I miss Rae." Brittany whimpered and both Santana and Quinn were quick to try and console her. They had finally gotten her to stop crying just two minutes ago.

"What happened?" Megan asked kneeling in front of her daughter holding out a tissue.

"Ms. Lopez attacked another student. Ms. Fabray did nothing to stop the fight and just stood there and Ms. Pierce verbally assaulted the same student that was attacked." Figgins explained.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"He said Rachel deserved it. He's Karofsky's best friend, Azimio." Quinn scoffed. "He said if she knew what was good for her she would kill herself before forcing to raise Karofsky's kid in nasty, disgusting, filthy sin." Quinn spat and the three women gasped and glared at Figgins.

"Why are they here?"

"Disciplinary actions must be taken."

"And what actions are being taken against this kid?" Marisol demanded. It was no secret that Santana got her brains and strength from her father but her snark and bitch came from her mother. And at that moment Santana was thanking all the higher powers that it wasn't her at the receiving end of that glare for once.

Santana smiled as she felt Quinn shiver beside her. She remembered the night they told Mr. and Mrs. Lopez of their relationship. She pulled that same glare at Quinn and Rachel when she asked if they were in it for the long run and weren't experimenting. She had already had that talk with Brittany when she had suspected there was something more between her daughter and the blonde.

"He is currently in the nurse's station nursing a black eye and broken arm." Figgins said. "His parents are very angry that Ms. Lopez has taken him out of football."

"I didn't take him out of football. Coach Beiste did when she heard what he said." Santana huffed.

"As it should be. Rachel is a nice girl and does not deserve to be talked about that way. Do you know what I do Mr. Figgins?" Marisol asked narrowing her eyes at the man making him squirm in his seat visibly.

Santana smirked. Go mami.

"Uh…Um…no ma'am."

"I wasn't made partner to Nelson and Beckett law firm for no reason." Marisol grinned. "I am not a woman you want to mess with." She narrowed her eyes once more and Figgins swallowed audibly. They could see the beads of sweat forming on his head.

"I'm a detective Mr. Figgins and a parent to a student here. I can file a report about harassment and it will stick." Megan swore.

"And I have the money and connections to make sure every accusation made from a student regarding bullying is investigated and this school will be shut down." Judy added.

The three teens smiled and in unison said. "Go mom." With pride and adoration in their eyes.

Their mothers smiled and winked.

Azimio and his parents joined them shortly after and one look from the three mothers and Mr. Adams was scared. Mrs. Adams however wanted to know what the hell was going on. Her exact words.

By the time the shouting and arguing ended it was four o-clock and the girls just wanted to curl up at one of their houses and watch movies and indulge in junk food.

"What the hell?" Megan asked making the three girls look up from the rock they were kicking across the ground.

"Hi!" she waved with a big smile trying not to cry or falter.

"Rachel!"


	12. Home

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

Brittany was first to wrap the petite diva in a hug and kissed her hard. Rachel let the tears fall and kissed Brittany back.

"Hey, share!" Santana said as Brittany released Rachel and Santana crashed their lips together. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana tight. Santana was the biggest protector. And being here. Right now in Santana's arms. She was safe.

"Yeah S!" Quinn shouted pulling Santana away. "Share!" Quinn pulled Rachel to her tight and kissed her deeply.

"You're home!" Brittany squealed wrapping her arms around Quinn and Rachel.

"Yes, I am. I met someone who really talked some sense into me." Rachel smiled looking over at Lacey with a smiled over her girlfriends' shoulders.

Lacey winked and leaned into Aaron who wrapped an arm around her shoulders smiling affectionately.

"Who?" Santana asked as Brittany and Quinn broke the hug but stayed close.

"Barbra Streisand." Rachel beamed.

"Did you dream it?" Quinn asked and at a look from Rachel she knew the girl was serious.

"Lacey's grandmother is friends with Barbra." Rachel smiled. "She gave me some good advice so here I am. I'm back and I'm facing this." Rachel declared as the three engulfed her in a hug again.

"We are so sorry for not letting you explain." Quinn started.

"And jumping to conclusions." Santana added.

"And not being there for you." Brittany sniffled.

Rachel kissed each of their cheeks. "It's ok. I should have told you once it happened. But I pushed you away instead. You're supposed to keep those you love close."

"Damn right." Santana said dropping her hand to Rachel's stomach.

Rachel flinched and Santana went to pull her hand away but Rachel smiled and put her hand over Santana's. It was evident that all four girls were crying at the moment but they didn't care.

"Are you…" Santana trailed off.

"Yes, we'll show he or she love and raise he or she to be a wonderful person. We'll show 'em love and happiness and protect he or she." Rachel said.

"We're going to be mommies?" Brittany asked and Rachel nodded.

"If you'll still have me." Rachel sniffled.

"We never didn't want you." Quinn said kissing Rachel's temple.

"We should get going." Megan said.

"Where are your dads Rachel?" Marisol asked.

"Setting the house back up and cooking dinner." Rachel answered. "This is Aaron, my brother and his wife Lacey."

Aaron and Lacey waked up shaking their hands. "Nice to meet you." They said with kind smiles. A bark brought their attention to the rental car.

"Oh, right, Fiyero needs a bathroom." Lacey opened the backdoor and Fiyero jumped out and ran to a bush.

"Fiyero?" Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow and Rachel grinned.

"You have a puppy?" Brittany beamed and Rachel nodded.

"Only you would name him after a fictional character." Quinn smiled contently at having Rachel back.

"You are all welcome for dinner." Aaron said. "My loving wife here as kindly agreed to pick up Noah and the rest of the glee club."

Lacey punched him in the chest. Not hard enough to knock the wind out of him but enough to hurt. "I didn't agree. I was blackmailed." Lacey grumbled crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Sucks don't it?" Aaron asked grinning. "I love your grandma."

"I hate you right now." Lacey said walking away from Aaron and getting in the driver's seat of the rented Ford Expedition.

"You love me!" Aaron grinned and Lacey flipped him the bird. "Maybe later?" He laughed as Lacey stood so she was looking at him over the roof of the car.

"I'm sure Palmela would love to!" Lacey shouted.

"Come on babe, don't be like that!" Aaron laughed.

"You two are too perfect for each other." Rachel giggled.

"What can I say…" Aaron shrugged. "I got lucky."

Lacey who was still looking over the roof of the car scoffed. "Well you aren't tonight."

Aaron frowned. "You know you can't resist me."

"Just watch me!" Lacey got in the car and slammed the door shut.

"Now I know where Noah learned it." Rachel said raising an eyebrow at her older brother.

"We'll meet you at the house?" Aaron asked as he headed toward the expedition. "It was nice meeting you ladies. But I have a wife to go cheer up." Aaron beamed. "Seriously though, join us for dinner; we'd love to have you." Aaron said. He looked at Rachel. "You good?"

"She is." Quinn answered and Rachel smiled nodding.

"Alright shorty, see you at the house. Try to get there before us and your glee club huh?" Aaron asked getting into the passenger seat.

"Why do I have a feeling your brother is whipped?" Santana asked and Rachel giggled.

"Because he is. But they work and it goes both ways with them." Rachel said.

"We still have to talk." Quinn said and Rachel nodded.

"And we will. When we get home." Rachel said. She smiled. It felt great to say that again.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Lacey and Aaron weren't back yet. They walked in and not five minutes later did they hear arguing and shouting.<p>

"I'm going first! She is my diva!" Kurt's shout rang through the house.

"I'm like her brother!" Puck boomed.

"Small Fry!" Lauren cried.

"OK!" Aaron shouted at the same time a loud piercing high note rang out.

Lacey cleared her throat. "Welcome to the Berry house, please file in one at a time in an orderly manner, you break it you bought it. Anymore screaming and I toss you out on your ass with the help of my loving husband. Upset Rachel I will not hesitate to let her three girlfriends attack you. Enjoy your stay." Lacey smiled sweetly motioning them to walk in.

"Rachel sweetie!" Kurt cried wrapping her in a tight hug. "Oh dear you're starting to show."

"I am months pregnant Kurt." Rachel giggled.

"Did you get our gifts?" Mercedes asked hugging her.

"Gifts?" Rachel asked.

The glee club turned to Puck. "Did you send the gifts?"

"No, I was going to but I kept forgetting." Puck said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll drive you to your place to get it." Aaron said as Lacey handed him the keys. "Thank you sweetie." He kissed her cheek lovingly.

"You two are so cute!" Kurt gushed and Lacey smiled.

"Thanks." She walked to the kitchen. "Dinner shall be ready soon." She waved.

"Lacey!" Rachel called.

"I know, don't let your fathers drop meat into your food and trick you into eating it. But seriously Rach, I've been the one doing that for that past few years. They stopped and they continuously stop me." Lacey grins walking away.

"Bitch!"

The whole room fell into silence. Even her three girlfriends were shocked. They had only ever heard Rachel curse during sex.

Rachel looked at them with furrowed brows trying to figure out what she did. "What?" she asked oblivious to the fact that she had rendered them all speechless with one word.

"You cursed." Mike said.

"You never cursed. Not unless you're on some rant about something you think is very important." Sam puts in.

"So? Everyone swears every now and then." Rachel shrugs as Brittany hugged her.

"I really missed you Rachel." She murmured kissing the diva's cheek.

"I missed you too." Rachel looks at her friends. "All of you." She gives them a full blown smile. "We'll talk after dinner. Whatever they are making smells delicious." Rachel beamed licking her lips and rubbing her stomach subconsciously.

The group laughed at the display.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**Lacey obviously is a sore loser. Haha!**

**In the next chapter the glee club asks Rachel why she left and Puck and Aaron arrive with the box of presents Puck was supposed to send.**


	13. Questions at the Dinner Table

**AN: I only own a few OCs. TrustInFaith gave me the idea and this is my first Faberittana. So go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own glee. or any songs that might be used.**

**WARNINGS: Mentions of rape. There is homophobia and hate.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

"Lacey, I swear to Barbra that if there is any meat of any kind in my dinner, Aaron will be a widower." Rachel swore as she inspected her dinner.

"There isn't. Now dig in everyone. Meat food in the orange and white bowls, vegan in the green." Lacey said as the large group gathered around the table and like a buffet piled food onto their plates.

Aaron laughed and rubbed his wife's back. He was extremely lucky to find his soul mate so young. People said they wouldn't make it or make it. But Aaron can see them years in the future rocking their grandkids to sleep still very much in love.

Dinner finished and everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Where did you go?" Kurt asked.

"LA, with Aaron and Lacey." Rachel answered.

"What made you come back?" Mercedes asked.

"I missed you all. But I had to face this. Running away made me a coward and Barbra told me I was strong and a survivor." Rachel beamed at the last part.

"Barbra?" Tina asked furrowing her brows.

"Streisand." Rachel said and Kurt gasped.

"You better not be lying to me Rachel!" He said as Rachel giggled.

"I met her." Rachel smiled. "Lacey's grandmother is friends with her." Rachel said and Kurt looked to Lacey who nodded.

"How was it?" Kurt demanded.

Rachel told them about the dinner and the near panic attack and what Barbra had told her.

"I should send her a gift basket." Santana said and Lacey chuckled.

"Don't bother. She gets enough." Lacey said.

Everyone looked at her as if asking how she knows that. Kurt voices the question.

"And how exactly would you know that?" Kurt asks as everyone awaits the answer and Aaron snickers then whimpers in pain from the swift kick to the shin Lacey gave him.

"I used to vacation at her place." Lacey shrugged as if it was no big deal. "No I will not introduce any of you. Rachel didn't know it was coming and therefore she was too overcome with shock to fangirl her." Lacey said giving Kurt and Rachel pointed looks.

Kurt and Rachel stuck their noses up defiantly and Quinn who was seated on Rachel's left kissed her cheek and Brittany who was on her left giggled and leaned into her more. Santana reached over wrapping an arm around Brittany's shoulders and patting Rachel's.

"So what are you going to do next?" Megan asked reminding everyone that the three woman were in the room.

"Well first, well, first thing tomorrow I am going to the police department and hand deliver a signed statement and have them get a recorded statement." Rachel said proudly and bravely. She wasn't backing down. No. She was tired of running.

Every looked at her with pride visible in their eyes even as tears glazed them over.

"Then I am proud to take the spot as your lawyer." Marisol beamed.

"You don't." Rachel shut her mouth at the look Marisol gave her. No amount of arguing was going to change her mind. "I mean, thank you." Rachel said and Marisol smiled at her.

Santana snickered from beside Brittany and Rachel glared. The Mama Lopez glare still struck fear into those unfortunate enough to be under it.

"Well, I say enough sap shit." The parents and Rachel all looked at Puck disapprovingly at his language then Rachel turned her glare to her brother.

"What did I do?" he asks innocently.

"Don't act innocent Aaron Brandon Berry. It is because of you that Noah learned to cuss." Rachel scolded.

"As I was saying." Puck intervened. "Present time!"

That got a very enthusiastic response as everyone rushed to the living room where the big box was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =D<strong>

**I know this one was very short but the next chapter Rachel goes to the police station and gives her statement and picks Karofsky out of a line up. Then Faberrittana fluff.**


End file.
